The instant invention relates generally to baseball and more specifically it relates to a baseball pitchers' practise device.
In a baseball game a strike is charged against a batter if he fails to swing at a pitched baseball that crosses home plate in the strike zone (an area over home plate and between the batter's knees and the batter's armpits, being a rectangle 2 feet above home plate approximately 22 inches wide by 40 inches high).